This invention concerns as apparatus for positioning an original in a reproducing machine to insure synchronization between the copy paper feed and the scanning of the original.
In reproducing a copy from an original in a conventional reproducing machine, the original has been placed on an original mounting table made of transparent glass referred to as a platen. But copied images are some times not reproduced at predetermined positions but shifted therefrom on the copying paper. This is attributable to the discrepancy in timing or synchronization between the original scanning or transfer operation and the feeding of the copying paper.
Such a discrepancy in the timing, if produced, should be adjusted by proper means to a predetermined exact timing, which heretofore has been practiced by a so-called registration mechanism for adjusting the feeding time of copying paper.
The adjustment for the timing of feeding the copying paper that is, the adjustment of the so-called registration mechanism is, however, not totally desirable in that the adjustment itself requires a delicate operation or the adjustment is complicated, being related to the timing of other mechanisms, thus laborious and inefficient.